The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the liquid crystal display device and, in particular, to a technology suitable for a driving method such as an N-line-inversion driving method in which the polarity of a gray scale voltage applied to a pixel is inverted every N scanning lines.
An active matrix type display device in which an active element (e.g., a thin film transistor) is provided to each pixel and is switched on and off is widely used as a display device for notebook personal computers (hereinafter referred to simply as personal computers), etc.
Among the active matrix type liquid crystal display devices, well known is a TFT type liquid crystal module comprising a liquid crystal display panel using thin film transistors (TFT) as its active elements, drain drivers disposed at the long side of the liquid crystal panel, gate drivers disposed at the short side of the liquid crystal panel, and an interface section disposed on the back of the liquid crystal display panel.
One of these liquid crystal display modules is known in which a precharge voltage is applied to drain signal lines in a liquid crystal display panel to charge the drain signal lines up to the precharge voltage during a pre-determined period at the beginning of one horizontal scanning period (hereinafter referred to as a precharge period).
Such a technique is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-85107 (laid open on Mar. 30, 1999).